


Kiss to Make it Better

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss can make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss to Make it Better

“Don't cry, Youngbae. Please don't cry” Jiyong’s own lip quivered slightly as he used the cuff of his jumper to wipe the tears from the smaller boy’s face.

“But it hurts really bad” Youngbae’s eyes were glistening and he scrubbed at his damp cheeks.

It was only five minutes ago that Jiyong and Youngbae were laughing and playing on the swings. Youngbae had swung too high, fallen and scraped both of his knees. Jiyong tried to do everything that would make his friend forget the pain. However, the tears continued to slip down Youngbae's cheeks.

“I know what to do to make it stop hurting”

Youngbae turned his tear-streaked face towards Jiyong.

“I can kiss it if you want”

Youngbae tilted his head inquisitively. “What?”

Jiyong blushed slightly, “I can kiss it for you. My eomma kisses me when I need to feel better. She kisses me and it doesn't hurt anymore”

Youngbae's eyes lit up. “Does it really work?”

Jiyong’s blush deepened. “Well, it helps”.

Youngbae looked it his knees. There wasn't any blood but they were quite scratched up – and they were really starting to hurt now. He closed his eyes and gave a small nod as he sucked in a deep breath. Jiyong saw this as permission, so inclined his head and carefully kissed both of Youngbae's knees. First the left one, then the right. He followed this with a soft pat on each of Youngbae's thighs.

Jiyong glanced up at Youngbae's face and noticed that the smaller boy’s eyes were still closed. He began to feel nervous. “Any better?”

The silence continued and Jiyong started to wonder if his kisses had the same power as his eomma. Usually he would feel better by now.

Youngbae finally opened his eyes.

“My knees don't hurt any more” surprise clear in his voice.

Jiyong grinned and pulled Youngbae into a hug. “Told you. Kisses make everything better”


End file.
